1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer dry film resist, and more particularly, to a multilayer dry film resist including two or more different organic films which can be patterned, a method of manufacturing the resist, and a method of manufacturing a display plate for a liquid crystal display panel using the resist.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, liquid crystal displays include two display plates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display plates. Each display plate uses a transparent insulating substrate as a support substrate. A plurality of thin film patterns are formed on the insulating substrate.
According to a conventional method of forming a thin film pattern, a material is deposited and the material layer is patterned by photolithography. In detail, a photoresist is coated on the material layer, exposed to light using a mask, and developed to form a photoresist pattern. Then, the material layer is patterned using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask. Alternatively, a material layer including a photosensitizer may be patterned by exposure and development without forming a photoresist pattern.
In the above-described photolithographic patterning method, materials including the photoresist and the photosensitizer are supplied in a liquid phase. Thus, these materials are coated using a spin-coating process or the like, dried, and baked. Implementing such a coating process includes the use of expensive coating equipment, and the planarity of a coated material layer may be compromised for certain coating methods. Furthermore, the dry and bake processes after the coating increase an entire process duration. In addition, during a bake process involved in a photolithography process, coating materials may cause stress to a substrate, thereby altering an insulating substrate or a material constituting a thin film formed on the substrate.